Adventures in the Real World
by TheInvincibleElricSisters
Summary: FMA, Ouran and DN Angel come together in this comical adventure in our world! Mayhem and catastrophe follow the characters as they try to find their way home. The InvincibleElricSisters and MasterWriter of Pern have teamed up to bring you one crazy tale.
1. Chapter 1

Daisuke Niwa sat and observed his painting it was of Risa Harada. He quickly turned away blushing, he did not want Dark to come out, "Hey that's quite a painting! I can just picture it now, Risa staring into your eyes as the sun sets behind her." Daisuke's cheeks turned bright red, "Dark," He began to complain, "We don't have anything to steal tonight!" Dark's laughter echoed within his head. As he sat there trying to calm his emotions, an earthquake rocked his bedroom, and a flash of light blinded him. He was struck over the head by a falling object, which left him unconscious.

Meanwhile the Ouran Host Club was surrounding the Fujioka apartment, with the intent of kidnapping Haruhi. They were dressed in expensive yet casual clothes and climbing out of Mercedes Benzes. Tamaki Suoh led the way up the stairs and knocked on the small door. Just as Haruhi was answering the door, an earthquake knocked her into the arms of the Host club king. Then a brilliant flash left them momentarily blind.

Edward Elric cheered on his younger brother as they celebrated Alphonse getting his body back. They were at the Rockbell home and the Colonel had come along, they had just finished fighting Father, and Hoenhiem had disappeared after the victory. Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye clapped them on along with Winry Rockbell just as the ground began to vibrate. Pinako dropped her pipe as dishes and tools clattered to the ground. A giant eye appeared on the floor and Edward cursed vehemently. They were all pulled into the gate before anyone could do anything.

It was the first day of spring and in Reno NV it was finally starting to warm up, lots of folks were out walking around the Summit Mall. In front of the Century Movie Theater, a group of people lay in an undignified heap. All of them were dressed in very unusual clothes; they were unconscious and looked as though they might have been homeless. People passing by stared and whispered, but no one had the guts to see if they were all ok.

Edward Elric was the first one to come-to, he rubbed his head with his automail and cursed as he realized what had happened. He expected another limb to be missing; they had gone through the gate! He quickly checked himself over, and to his surprise found, he was intact. He then checked on the others around him, he didn't recognize all their faces but he still was concerned for them.

"Hey all of you wake up! Is anyone missing anything?" He yelled it rather loud and the people walking around gave them stares and glances as they passed. Tamaki Suoh popped out from under the other Host Club members, "What happened? Haruhi you got scared and threw yourself into daddy's protective arms!" Haruhi looked at Tamaki and sighed, "No Sempai I fell when the earthquake hit and just happened to land in your arms." She said rather coldly.

Daisuke Niwa looked around in awe and spoke to himself, "Dark, where are we?" He scratched his spiky red hair and sighed, "Why does this always happen to me?" Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye were whispering as they observed the stores and people around them. Kyoya grabbed his glasses from under Tamaki just before he crushed them, "Tamaki you fool, you nearly crushed my glasses!" He was clutching a black clipboard in one hand, and quickly replaced his spectacle with the other. Riku and Risa Harada looked around; they went to talk to Daisuke.

Winry Rockbell and Alphonse Elric checked on themselves, Alphonse rubbed his shoulder tenderly, "Wow Winry, I've forgotten how pain feels." He grinned at his childhood friend, and they both hurried to Edward who was arguing with Colonel Mustang.

"Fullmetal we have to figure out where we are you go do it." "Why don't you Lord Colonel?" "I'm not the shorty here." "Who're you calling so small you wanna crush me like an ant!?!" Winry and Alphonse tried to calm him down as the others checked on themselves. Tamaki suddenly yelled out in joyous surprise, "Kyoya, Haruhi, do you see what this is? It is a commoner's strip mall! Look at all these stores and the sales they have! Oh Haruhi lets go shopping together!" His eyes gleamed with childish wonder.

Hunny pulled out a piece of cake, "Just the right place for cake!" He announced in his cute little-boyish voice. The twins looked around with that mischievous gleam that usually struck fear into the other Host Club members, while Mori stood over Hunny watching him carefully. With jumped around searching for Daisuke and hopped into Riku's arms with a contented "Kyu!" Daisuke was having a private conversation with Dark, "Where are we?" "Honestly, I have no idea Daisuke. All I know is that we are still in this world, we haven't traveled through time." Dark's smooth voice rang in the boy's head.

Roy stood atop one of the decorative brick walls that were all around the strip mall and cleared his throat, 1st Lt. Hawkeye stood behind and to the right of him her eyes watching the crowd of confused people suspiciously. "Everyone," Roy waited as the squabbling and questions died down, "I know we are all very confused at the moment, but we need to figure out what is going on. I believe I have the highest rank and shall perform the duty of leading this sudden expedition."

Tamaki Suoh jumped up to stand in front of the Colonel, "Excuse me, but I think I outrank you! I am the Host Club King!" Roy nearly snapped his gloved fingers in annoyance, but Riza put a hand on his right arm. Kyoya pulled Tamaki down harshly, "Listen Tamaki, we may be rich and privileged, but his stars indicate he is a military Colonel. I'm sorry, but he outranks you." _Thank God he does._ Tamaki took on his rejected pose at the first corner he found.

Roy continued, "Our first objective is to find a hotel for the night, my subordinate Edward Elric has found out where we are. Fullmetal, please tell everyone where we are at and what has happened, you have more experience with the gate than I do." He grinned at Ed as everyone turned to stare at him in his bright red coat. He sneered back at the Colonel, "Thanks a lot Lord Colonel!"

Ed jumped up onto the brick wall as Roy climbed down and as they passed each other, Mustang whispered something in Ed's ear. "Who're you calling microscopic!?!" He screamed back. Edward sighed and spoke as calmly as possible, "I know that we have been sent to America, we were all sucked into something we alchemists call 'the Gate of Truth', I don't understand it though. Usually the gate takes some kind of toll for passing through; he took off his right glove and revealed his automail. I lost my right arm and left leg going through 'the Gate' several years ago. I am surprised it didn't take a toll from anyone standing here... Is there anybody you were with who is no longer here?"

His face changed from confused to concern and fear, everyone shook their heads and Ed sighed with relief. Kyoya felt in his pants pockets and a bead of sweat slid down his face, "Obviously this Gate you speak of did take a toll. I'm afraid my wallet is missing." Tamaki, who was off to the side staring at a sale poster, froze and he turned his head to glance at Kyoya in fear, then he quickly hid Kyoya's black wallet in his clothes.

Edward shrugged his shoulders and continued, "The only thing we can do is to find a safe place and figure out who brought us here. The gate should have taken a toll, but it didn't. The only answer I have is that someone opened it on us." They all were rather puzzled at the fact that someone had forcibly sent them all to the same destination.

Roy went up to a passer-by and asked for the name and location of a hotel, he returned with some annoyance. At this moment the Hitachin twins were inspecting Edward Elric, "Hikaru, he could use a new wardrobe," "Yeah Kaoru, his clothes only make him look shorter," In unison they said, "Those black pants only make his legs look short and stubby." Ed blew up, "Who're you calling a microscopic peanut!?! I'll show you both!" Winry came up behind Edward and struck him in the head with her wrench, "Oh no you don't Ed, you can't start fighting with the others right now, and Alphonse just told me you can't move your elbow. What's your excuse this time?" Ed took off his coat in submission and Winry happily began repairing his arm. The Hitachin twins watched Ed get tortured with a gleam of curiosity in their eyes.

Riku and Risa looked at the theater, "Hey Niwa! Let's go watch an American movie!" Riku came up behind Daisuke and With jumped from her hands to sit on his shoulder. Risa was a few steps behind her twin sister, "Yeah! Let's go see a Western style movie!" Daisuke sighed, "I don't know if I even have the right amount of money." Tamaki over heard the three and his eyes gleamed like a child's.

"Haruhi! Do you want to go watch an American movie with your daddy?" He ran towards Haruhi who was talking to Hunny, she turned to look at the Host Club King with dismay. "Sempai we can't waste our time at a movie theater." Tamaki fell to the ground struck by Haruhi's natural knife. He sat on the ground murmuring to himself, "What a mean daughter I have."

Hunny looked around and saw the restaurant 'Pizza Balls', he exclaimed in a loud cheery voice, "Hey everyone, lets go eat something! Food always makes people happy!" At that moment Roy was interrogating Dark Mousy, he had appeared out of nowhere, thanks to Risa tripping and Daisuke catching her. Dark grinned at Roy, "I'm a friend of Daisuke's, and I think we have a problem over there." He pointed to Edward and Winry who were about to attack the Hitachin twins, who had been taunting the automail engineer's work. Roy sighed and hurried to go stop the fight.

As Dark tried to slip away, Risa Harada jumped out in front of him, "Mr. Dark, would you go to the movies with me?" Dark grinned back at her, "How could I turn down such a beautiful young lady? Of course Phantom Thief Dark will accompany you." Riku came up behind Dark, "It's the Pervert!" Dark kissed Risa's hand and darted off to hide. Daisuke claimed control over his body and sighed with relief.

Soon everyone was heading for Pizza Balls, Roy and Ed stayed behind just long enough to transmute their cenz into American dollars. Tamaki ordered for everyone, "We'll take as many as you can make! Every flavor!" The woman behind the counter nodded and asked if they wanted drinks, "Kyoya how many people are here?" Kyoya glared at Tamaki, "Lazy! There are exactly 16 people inside this restaurant." Tamaki pulled out Kyoya's wallet when he left and looked at the yen in dismay; Ed came up and quickly transmuted it into dollars. Tamaki handed the woman the proper amount, Kyoya came up and saw his black wallet. The Shadow King emerged, "Tamaki?" He said darkly, "Why do you have my wallet?" He emphasized the word 'my'. Tamaki froze as the Shadow King's glare ate through his soul. "You will have to repay me ten fold what I had on me." Tamaki nodded slowly.

As everyone sat down to feast on the plentiful round balls, Tamaki took his and threw it at Kyoya in good sport. The all cheese ball splattered on Kyoya's back. He turned, "Tamaki! I don't believe they are meant to be thrown, but if you insist!" He grinned evilly, and threw one of his own at his friend. Tamaki dodged the ball with ease; instead, it hit Winry's head.

Winry turned and threw hers at Ed, but he ducked. Dark Mousy got the pizza ball on his face, he sighed, "I do hate to retaliate against such a lovely lady." He returned fire and it hit Hunny. Mori took the offensive and fired off a wave of pizza balls, which hit a great number of people including the Hitachin twins, Riku, Alphonse and Haruhi.

Haruhi pulled cheese out of her hair, "This isn't necessary." It was too late, everyone was involved in a massive pizza ball war, and several loose teams had been formed. Roy and Riza finally walked in to find the restaurant a messy battlefield, Riza put her hand to her head sighing. "Sir, I don't think this is going very well." Edward launched one at Roy, "Hey Lord Colonel!" Roy turned to glare at Ed and the projectile landed square on his face. Riza grabbed a full plate and took Edward out of the battle.

Alphonse took the opportunity to hit his big brother, "Big Brother this is for being a short tempered idiot!" Ed chased his little brother, "Al you dirty cheat!" The Hitachin twins caught sight of Roy and Riza standing in the center of the room, they grinned at each other and proclaimed loudly, "Hey Everyone get the Colonel!" All fighting stopped and they all threw what they had at Roy and Riza. Roy and Riza stood back to back and Roy snapped his fingers, all pizza balls that were in mid-flight burst open.

Sizzling cheese rained down on everyone, the few Roy missed were blown to bits by Riza and her guns. Complete silence filled the room; the girls were picking gooey cheese out of their hair. The manager stormed into the room, "I want you all to get out! I want you to pay for this mess I have to clean up and just get out!" Kyoya dragged Tamaki to the counter, "He is in charge of expenses." Tamaki solemnly paid the manager as the others hurried out.

Unfortunately, people had gathered around the restaurant to watch the battle, and they were talking and whispering about the strangers and their actions. Roy looked around; he and Riza were the only ones who were clean. Ed and Alphonse used alchemy to remove the cheese and sauce from everyone else. "Riza we need to get some taxis and go to this hotel." Tamaki popped up, "Don't you have limos and chauffeurs?" Roy shook his head, "I only have a chauffeur when I'm on a mission."

Daisuke saw a bus, "We could take the bus?" He suggested as the others gathered around. "Public transportation? The commoner's way to travel for cheap!" Kyoya sighed and they piled onto the bus. Daisuke looked at Roy, "There isn't enough room." Roy looked at the boy, "Nonsense, we can squeeze you in." Daisuke shook his head, "I'll take the next one. You're going to the Hyatt right?" Roy nodded "Alright, but I'll have Fullmetal stay with you." "No, I have Dark with me." He pointed to With who had transformed to look like Dark. Roy nodded and climbed on.


	2. Chapter 2

Daisuke Niwa sat and observed his painting it was of Risa Harada. He quickly turned away blushing, he did not want Dark to come out, "Hey that's quite a painting! I can just picture it now, Risa staring into your eyes as the sun sets behind her." Daisuke's cheeks turned bright red, "Dark," He began to complain, "We don't have anything to steal tonight!" Dark's laughter echoed within his head. As he sat there trying to calm his emotions, an earthquake rocked his bedroom, and a flash of light blinded him. He was struck over the head by a falling object, which left him unconscious.

Meanwhile the Ouran Host Club was surrounding the Fujioka apartment, with the intent of kidnapping Haruhi. They were dressed in expensive yet casual clothes and climbing out of Mercedes Benzes. Tamaki Suoh led the way up the stairs and knocked on the small door. Just as Haruhi was answering the door, an earthquake knocked her into the arms of the Host club king. Then a brilliant flash left them momentarily blind.

Edward Elric cheered on his younger brother as they celebrated Alphonse getting his body back. They were at the Rockbell home and the Colonel had come along, they had just finished fighting Father, and Hoenhiem had disappeared after the victory. Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye clapped them on along with Winry Rockbell just as the ground began to vibrate. Pinako dropped her pipe as dishes and tools clattered to the ground. A giant eye appeared on the floor and Edward cursed vehemently. They were all pulled into the gate before anyone could do anything.

It was the first day of spring and in Reno NV it was finally starting to warm up, lots of folks were out walking around the Summit Mall. In front of the Century Movie Theater, a group of people lay in an undignified heap. All of them were dressed in very unusual clothes; they were unconscious and looked as though they might have been homeless. People passing by stared and whispered, but no one had the guts to see if they were all ok.

Edward Elric was the first one to come-to, he rubbed his head with his automail and cursed as he realized what had happened. He expected another limb to be missing; they had gone through the gate! He quickly checked himself over, and to his surprise found, he was intact. He then checked on the others around him, he didn't recognize all their faces but he still was concerned for them.

"Hey all of you wake up! Is anyone missing anything?" He yelled it rather loud and the people walking around gave them stares and glances as they passed. Tamaki Suoh popped out from under the other Host Club members, "What happened? Haruhi you got scared and threw yourself into daddy's protective arms!" Haruhi looked at Tamaki and sighed, "No Sempai I fell when the earthquake hit and just happened to land in your arms." She said rather coldly.

Daisuke Niwa looked around in awe and spoke to himself, "Dark, where are we?" He scratched his spiky red hair and sighed, "Why does this always happen to me?" Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye were whispering as they observed the stores and people around them. Kyoya grabbed his glasses from under Tamaki just before he crushed them, "Tamaki you fool, you nearly crushed my glasses!" He was clutching a black clipboard in one hand, and quickly replaced his spectacle with the other. Riku and Risa Harada looked around; they went to talk to Daisuke.

Winry Rockbell and Alphonse Elric checked on themselves, Alphonse rubbed his shoulder tenderly, "Wow Winry, I've forgotten how pain feels." He grinned at his childhood friend, and they both hurried to Edward who was arguing with Colonel Mustang.

"Fullmetal we have to figure out where we are you go do it." "Why don't you Lord Colonel?" "I'm not the shorty here." "Who're you calling so small you wanna crush me like an ant!?!" Winry and Alphonse tried to calm him down as the others checked on themselves. Tamaki suddenly yelled out in joyous surprise, "Kyoya, Haruhi, do you see what this is? It is a commoner's strip mall! Look at all these stores and the sales they have! Oh Haruhi lets go shopping together!" His eyes gleamed with childish wonder.

Hunny pulled out a piece of cake, "Just the right place for cake!" He announced in his cute little-boyish voice. The twins looked around with that mischievous gleam that usually struck fear into the other Host Club members, while Mori stood over Hunny watching him carefully. With jumped around searching for Daisuke and hopped into Riku's arms with a contented "Kyu!" Daisuke was having a private conversation with Dark, "Where are we?" "Honestly, I have no idea Daisuke. All I know is that we are still in this world, we haven't traveled through time." Dark's smooth voice rang in the boy's head.

Roy stood atop one of the decorative brick walls that were all around the strip mall and cleared his throat, 1st Lt. Hawkeye stood behind and to the right of him her eyes watching the crowd of confused people suspiciously. "Everyone," Roy waited as the squabbling and questions died down, "I know we are all very confused at the moment, but we need to figure out what is going on. I believe I have the highest rank and shall perform the duty of leading this sudden expedition."

Tamaki Suoh jumped up to stand in front of the Colonel, "Excuse me, but I think I outrank you! I am the Host Club King!" Roy nearly snapped his gloved fingers in annoyance, but Riza put a hand on his right arm. Kyoya pulled Tamaki down harshly, "Listen Tamaki, we may be rich and privileged, but his stars indicate he is a military Colonel. I'm sorry, but he outranks you." _Thank God he does._ Tamaki took on his rejected pose at the first corner he found.

Roy continued, "Our first objective is to find a hotel for the night, my subordinate Edward Elric has found out where we are. Fullmetal, please tell everyone where we are at and what has happened, you have more experience with the gate than I do." He grinned at Ed as everyone turned to stare at him in his bright red coat. He sneered back at the Colonel, "Thanks a lot Lord Colonel!"

Ed jumped up onto the brick wall as Roy climbed down and as they passed each other, Mustang whispered something in Ed's ear. "Who're you calling microscopic!?!" He screamed back. Edward sighed and spoke as calmly as possible, "I know that we have been sent to America, we were all sucked into something we alchemists call 'the Gate of Truth', I don't understand it though. Usually the gate takes some kind of toll for passing through; he took off his right glove and revealed his automail. I lost my right arm and left leg going through 'the Gate' several years ago. I am surprised it didn't take a toll from anyone standing here... Is there anybody you were with who is no longer here?"

His face changed from confused to concern and fear, everyone shook their heads and Ed sighed with relief. Kyoya felt in his pants pockets and a bead of sweat slid down his face, "Obviously this Gate you speak of did take a toll. I'm afraid my wallet is missing." Tamaki, who was off to the side staring at a sale poster, froze and he turned his head to glance at Kyoya in fear, then he quickly hid Kyoya's black wallet in his clothes.

Edward shrugged his shoulders and continued, "The only thing we can do is to find a safe place and figure out who brought us here. The gate should have taken a toll, but it didn't. The only answer I have is that someone opened it on us." They all were rather puzzled at the fact that someone had forcibly sent them all to the same destination.

Roy went up to a passer-by and asked for the name and location of a hotel, he returned with some annoyance. At this moment the Hitachin twins were inspecting Edward Elric, "Hikaru, he could use a new wardrobe," "Yeah Kaoru, his clothes only make him look shorter," In unison they said, "Those black pants only make his legs look short and stubby." Ed blew up, "Who're you calling a microscopic peanut!?! I'll show you both!" Winry came up behind Edward and struck him in the head with her wrench, "Oh no you don't Ed, you can't start fighting with the others right now, and Alphonse just told me you can't move your elbow. What's your excuse this time?" Ed took off his coat in submission and Winry happily began repairing his arm. The Hitachin twins watched Ed get tortured with a gleam of curiosity in their eyes.

Riku and Risa looked at the theater, "Hey Niwa! Let's go watch an American movie!" Riku came up behind Daisuke and With jumped from her hands to sit on his shoulder. Risa was a few steps behind her twin sister, "Yeah! Let's go see a Western style movie!" Daisuke sighed, "I don't know if I even have the right amount of money." Tamaki over heard the three and his eyes gleamed like a child's.

"Haruhi! Do you want to go watch an American movie with your daddy?" He ran towards Haruhi who was talking to Hunny, she turned to look at the Host Club King with dismay. "Sempai we can't waste our time at a movie theater." Tamaki fell to the ground struck by Haruhi's natural knife. He sat on the ground murmuring to himself, "What a mean daughter I have."

Hunny looked around and saw the restaurant 'Pizza Balls', he exclaimed in a loud cheery voice, "Hey everyone, lets go eat something! Food always makes people happy!" At that moment Roy was interrogating Dark Mousy, he had appeared out of nowhere, thanks to Risa tripping and Daisuke catching her. Dark grinned at Roy, "I'm a friend of Daisuke's, and I think we have a problem over there." He pointed to Edward and Winry who were about to attack the Hitachin twins, who had been taunting the automail engineer's work. Roy sighed and hurried to go stop the fight.

As Dark tried to slip away, Risa Harada jumped out in front of him, "Mr. Dark, would you go to the movies with me?" Dark grinned back at her, "How could I turn down such a beautiful young lady? Of course Phantom Thief Dark will accompany you." Riku came up behind Dark, "It's the Pervert!" Dark kissed Risa's hand and darted off to hide. Daisuke claimed control over his body and sighed with relief.

Soon everyone was heading for Pizza Balls, Roy and Ed stayed behind just long enough to transmute their cenz into American dollars. Tamaki ordered for everyone, "We'll take as many as you can make! Every flavor!" The woman behind the counter nodded and asked if they wanted drinks, "Kyoya how many people are here?" Kyoya glared at Tamaki, "Lazy! There are exactly 16 people inside this restaurant." Tamaki pulled out Kyoya's wallet when he left and looked at the yen in dismay; Ed came up and quickly transmuted it into dollars. Tamaki handed the woman the proper amount, Kyoya came up and saw his black wallet. The Shadow King emerged, "Tamaki?" He said darkly, "Why do you have my wallet?" He emphasized the word 'my'. Tamaki froze as the Shadow King's glare ate through his soul. "You will have to repay me ten fold what I had on me." Tamaki nodded slowly.

As everyone sat down to feast on the plentiful round balls, Tamaki took his and threw it at Kyoya in good sport. The all cheese ball splattered on Kyoya's back. He turned, "Tamaki! I don't believe they are meant to be thrown, but if you insist!" He grinned evilly, and threw one of his own at his friend. Tamaki dodged the ball with ease; instead, it hit Winry's head.

Winry turned and threw hers at Ed, but he ducked. Dark Mousy got the pizza ball on his face, he sighed, "I do hate to retaliate against such a lovely lady." He returned fire and it hit Hunny. Mori took the offensive and fired off a wave of pizza balls, which hit a great number of people including the Hitachin twins, Riku, Alphonse and Haruhi.

Haruhi pulled cheese out of her hair, "This isn't necessary." It was too late, everyone was involved in a massive pizza ball war, and several loose teams had been formed. Roy and Riza finally walked in to find the restaurant a messy battlefield, Riza put her hand to her head sighing. "Sir, I don't think this is going very well." Edward launched one at Roy, "Hey Lord Colonel!" Roy turned to glare at Ed and the projectile landed square on his face. Riza grabbed a full plate and took Edward out of the battle.

Alphonse took the opportunity to hit his big brother, "Big Brother this is for being a short tempered idiot!" Ed chased his little brother, "Al you dirty cheat!" The Hitachin twins caught sight of Roy and Riza standing in the center of the room, they grinned at each other and proclaimed loudly, "Hey Everyone get the Colonel!" All fighting stopped and they all threw what they had at Roy and Riza. Roy and Riza stood back to back and Roy snapped his fingers, all pizza balls that were in mid-flight burst open.

Sizzling cheese rained down on everyone, the few Roy missed were blown to bits by Riza and her guns. Complete silence filled the room; the girls were picking gooey cheese out of their hair. The manager stormed into the room, "I want you all to get out! I want you to pay for this mess I have to clean up and just get out!" Kyoya dragged Tamaki to the counter, "He is in charge of expenses." Tamaki solemnly paid the manager as the others hurried out.

Unfortunately, people had gathered around the restaurant to watch the battle, and they were talking and whispering about the strangers and their actions. Roy looked around; he and Riza were the only ones who were clean. Ed and Alphonse used alchemy to remove the cheese and sauce from everyone else. "Riza we need to get some taxis and go to this hotel." Tamaki popped up, "Don't you have limos and chauffeurs?" Roy shook his head, "I only have a chauffeur when I'm on a mission."

Daisuke saw a bus, "We could take the bus?" He suggested as the others gathered around. "Public transportation? The commoner's way to travel for cheap!" Kyoya sighed and they piled onto the bus. Daisuke looked at Roy, "There isn't enough room." Roy looked at the boy, "Nonsense, we can squeeze you in." Daisuke shook his head, "I'll take the next one. You're going to the Hyatt right?" Roy nodded "Alright, but I'll have Fullmetal stay with you." "No, I have Dark with me." He pointed to With who had transformed to look like Dark. Roy nodded and climbed on.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, This chapter is short and we took along time getting out. The next one will begin to go into the plot. The next chapter adds some unexpected content that was put into the story on a whim.

Roy and Riza returned late that night tired and with nothing that could help them. Riza's hair was down and she carried a brown paper shopping bag, they had picked up something to drink. Roy and Riza went into his room, Ed and Al were sitting on their beds, not speaking, and facing away from each other. Roy pulled two plastic cups out and Riza poured the whiskey. Both took a long drink and sighed, Roy was surprised, she rarely drank and usually refused his offer for one.

She smiled at him before leaving the room, it was a smile that he was used to, it was the 'keep you hope up' smile. He downed the rest of his drink and laid back on his bed, Ed turned at the scent of liquor and made a puking noise. He gagged in mock choking and stopped when he actually coughed, Roy chuckled, "Oh Ed you should know better than to overrun that short little body of yours." Ed screamed back in anger, "Don't call me short you pompous Lord Colonel!" Alphonse groaned, "Just shut up Ed."

The other two stopped, Roy staring at Al incredulously, he had never heard Al speak that way to his brother. Roy pulled up the bed clothes he had bought and went into the bathroom, he came out a few minutes later dressed in plain black sleep pants with a matching long-sleeved button up shirt. His hair was wet and he flopped onto his bed looking over the papers he and Riza had brought back.

Al was already under the covers of his bed ignoring his room mates, Ed went into the bathroom and slipped on the bar of soap Roy had purposely ignored on the floor. His crash was heard in the next room and his cursing was heard by the entire floor, in the middle of the colorful words was this, "Retarded Lord Colonel, I'll get him back!"

Roy stood and stowed the liquor in the fridge just before a knock came to the door, Al sighed, but didn't get up. Roy answered the door after crushing his cup and tossing it into the waste basket and shoved a mint into his mouth. He answered the door with a pleasant smile on his face, "Can I help you?"

The hotel manager glared back at him, he was in a black suit and his black eyes were harsh, he held the key to the room in his left hand. "Could you explain what just happened? Several fathers of young children just complained to the front desk about some obscene language, the ladies next door pointed me here." Roy sighed, keeping his breath away from the man, "My roommate has had a bad day and he just tripped on the soap, he had some problems with his brother and girlfriend."

The manager shook his head, "I just apologized to several families and to keep from losing business gave them the rest of their stay for free. I expect you will pay for the loss." He was very convincing and Roy nodded, "How much will it be?" The manager smirked evilly, "$1,450" "With our rooms for the past night included?" Roy was hopeful as he asked. "No that is on top of your room fees. And might I remind you that liquor is allowed, but we must check it first. If you don't pay that by tomorrow at midnight you will be kicked out."

The manager turned sharply and left, Roy shut the door and kicked the waste basket over, "Fullmetal! Get out here!" Ed came out in red bed clothes that were slightly to large for him. "Ed, we have to pay $1,450 to the hotel because of that outburst of yours!" Ed shrugged and climbed into his bed and sighed "Yeah whatever!"

Roy turned out the light as he got into his bed, Al finally spoke again, "Colonel, tell Stupid Brother goodnight for me." Roy rolled his eyes and relayed the message and sighed at the reply, "Tell Al I don't want his goodnight!" "Tell Brother he's an idiot!" "Tell Al I am not!" "Tell Ed he is too!" "Tell Al…" Roy snapped, "Both of you shut up!"

The room was quiet and they all went to sleep, Ed and Al got very little sleep and Roy snored some time near midnight. Ed left at some point and snuck up to the roof where he got some sleep.

The next morning when they all assembled Ed and Al were arguing again, "Al you will not be a member of that idiotic Host Club! I don't care what you say I'm still your big brother now listen to me." AL and Winry were glaring at him, "Brother let me do what I what I just got my body back and I want to have fun!" "Ed he's old enough to make his own decisions."

Ed exploded, "Al! I'll drag you back to the Hotel by your ears if I have to!" Al glared at Ed, "Oh no you don't, You're so stupid brother!" "What did you say?" Al took off and Ed chased him around the hotel's garden. Winry and Riza grabbed Ed, "Calm down Ed, your brother may not be making a wise decision, but he has to learn on his own." The Lt. was sincere and trying to ease the young man.

"I still don't want Al to join that retarded club!" Tamaki took offense, "Did you hear what that shrimp said?" He sulked and Haruhi sighed, "Don't you think your brother should make his own decisions?" "Not with that crazy club of yours!"

Hikaru and Kaoru were whispering, "We'd better do something to keep Alphonse!" The twins went up to the group, "Why don't we settle this with a friendly game? Winning team decides Al's fate." Everyone agreed, Daisuke sighed, "I didn't want to see a fight." Riku tripped over something and Daisuke caught her, she thanked him and he nodded before running off his cheeks bright red. Dark laughed as he walked back to the group, "Now I get to have some fun." Tamaki saw some people playing baseball at the park nearby. "Lets play baseball!"

So they were going to settle the matter with the Great American game.

Dark offered to play with Roy's team, he really wasn't fond of Tamaki and how he made a profit off of the ladies. Al was forced to play on Roy's team, the Colonel had his issues with the Host Club as well.

The game ended with the Host Club winning with Haruhi making the winning hit. It was the ninth inning, she hit the ball with the bat and ran. The ball went out of the field and Haruhi made it to home base she collapsed on the ground out of breath. Ed cursed as the other members of the Host Club cheered as they helped her up. Alphonse grinned as his brother and Roy shook their heads.

As they walked back to the hotel Alphonse rubbed the loss to his brother. "Hey big brother I'm a host club member now!" Ed punched him "Shut up you turn-coat!" Ed and Al yelled at each other the entire walk, Winry and Riza Hawkeye trying to calm the brothers down.


End file.
